


Flash Arrow Legends Femslash

by 87sighs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, F/F, Teasing, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87sighs/pseuds/87sighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories about the ladies of the 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fly Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's 2015 Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: The Flash: Iris/Kendra, teasing.
> 
> Song is Fly Away by Lenny Kravitz

“You’re doing it again.”

Iris smiles over her shoulder at Kendra before placing another plate in the sink.

“Doing what?”

“You were singing that song,” Kendra laughs as she pads across the floor in her boy shorts and tank top. She sidles behind Iris and hugs her, fingers tickling sensitive ribs. “You’re _always_ singing or humming it now.”

Iris jerks away from playful hands, and the dishes are momentarily forgotten. “First of all,” she protests through a giggle, “Lenny is a rock god, so there’s no shame in it. And right now it’s kind of my unofficial theme song for you.”

Kendra plants a kiss behind Iris’ ear then rests her chin on her shoulder. “I’m not complaining. It’s cute.”

She smiles, letting her fingers lazily push beneath Iris’s cotton tee. Iris presses back against her.

“You didn’t have to do the dishes.”

“I know. I want to. You cooked, so it’s only fair.”

Kendra leaves a warm kiss on Iris’s cheek. “Alright but hurry up.” She squeezes the curve of her hips before pulling away with a grin. Iris watches Kendra saunter back to the couch, her tongue caught between her teeth. “I’m getting lonely over here.”

end


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Dreamwidth's 2015 Femslash Kink Meme. Prompt: Legends of Tomorrow: Kendra/Sara, flying.

“When I asked you to come train with me this isn’t what I had in mind.”

The wind whips around them as Kendra’s wings glide through the air. Sara’s voice is melodic, tinged with laughter thinking about how Kendra had literally swooped in and carried her away. They’re above the city, miles away from the noise and the smog and the danger.

Kendra slows up, arms tight around Sara’s waist as they tread water – well, tread air. Her great wings flap in slow, graceful strokes.

Sara grins. “I have other things in mind though.”

A blush covers Kendra’s cheeks, but she presses her lips to Sara’s before warning her to hang on.

They land in a large field. It’s gorgeous and untouched on the outskirts of the city.

Sara settles back against the soft blades of grass even as Kendra pulls away.

She glances over her own shoulders and kind of shrugs. “Um, just a second.”

“Wait, no.” Sara reaches out for Kendra’s hand. Dark feathers tremble in the light breeze as Kendra waits. Sara pulls her closer and reaches out to finger the soft tip of a quill. “Leave them out.”

“Seriously?”

Nodding, Sara smiles. “Seriously. But only if you want.”

Kendra’s answer is to capture Sara’s lips. It’s slow and new, warm and breathy under the late afternoon sun. There’s a light sheen of sweat clinging to their skin when Kendra drags her lips away.

“I’ve never done this with a girl.” Her cheeks redden a second later, and she bites the inside of her cheek. “Well, not in this lifetime. There was a poet in Spain…and a dancer in Brasil….”

Sara gently trails her hands over Kendra’s arms and pulls her back down. She meets Kendra’s eyes, pupils blown wide, and holds the stare. Hips move gently and she sighs.

“You’re doing just fine in this life.”

end


End file.
